User talk:TheWiseOne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:TheWiseOne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 00:40, April 7, 2011 sorry you cannot join collab..............the next one that comes you can[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I'll be a part of the collab too and you better be a good writer or else we will kick you out. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 14:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You know what i meant. Also you will have to talk to GuywithaFedora whenever he gets back. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 14:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wise one! My user name is Karikamiya. I just notice well you. Our club needs a lot of recruiting seeing we only have 4 members at the moment (incuding me and the leader Josh) If you could somehow be interested to join we would be happy.If not It's just fine.And here's the link to the page. Center of Light yours truely KarikamiyaVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 10:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) well the center of Light are fighting for what is right and they believe the Dark Circle is pretty bad and wants to destroy it.You said you want to join right? just give me the name of your character and it's description or something..Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 03:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) so Laura, you should meet the other members. Click this to meet them.and if you have time go to the chat.the leader and I both live in Asia.What continent are you from? so we could meet and talk to each other.the chat..http://pjoffw.chatango.com/[[User:Karikamiya|Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline]] 03:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I went to this website. the instructions are easy to follow and It works for what I need it to do. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I've been reading your stories, and I just thought I'd let you know that I really like them! They're great! Keep it up! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ]][[Kassi Banoight| '''Banoight]] 23:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hm, well I'm not sure. The guy who made dark circle wants to talk and plan soon so idk. and which character are you talking about? Alex Oberon or another one? any ways thank :D D'agostinoΦΩΨ 02:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) oh my gods! you have the EXACT same birthday as my friend. she is also turning 15 on june 6th. i turned 15 on march 26th. do you live in alberta? just wondering cause you said you were going to Banff and live in Canada (read my comment on your blog where you say you are going to Banff). feel free 2 email me. i would love to talk to you that way. don't worry, if your name shows up (like some others that i talk to via email) i will just rename you and forget. hope to talk to you soon. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 20:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) What did you need to talk about? DragoonFlareJR 22:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Write what? WEre not startining anything for Center of light and dark circle till Vampires of the night is finished DragoonFlareJR 22:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) But i was thinking of making an origin page, where we wite one chapter explaining our oc's life DragoonFlareJR 00:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) hey TheWiseOne the center of Light is going to start writing now ....Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 12:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) TheWiseOne your turn by the way.Ask DragoonFlareJR the link if you don't know k. I can't spell it write..heheheVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) yes your turn WiseOne go here so you'll know what to do ChiaroscuroVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey uh, what's your chapter about...? I was reading it, and I'm not sure how it connected with the previous chapters. Or are you not done yet? I'm confused.... :P D'Agostino-Talk 04:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry I think we are confused... I was talking about Lorelei Stone Chapter 3. I was wondering if it was part of the collab (The Chiaroscuro) Because it had your character's name. But it doesn't seem to fit with the other chapters... So could you click on the link and read the prologue + first two chapters. It's your turn, so you are kind of continuing what happened in the first two chapters, and writing a chapter 3. Thanks :D D'Agostino-Talk 23:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Well I think that's fine. But maybe you should foreshadow yourself finding Center of Light... Like having a dream of yourself finding them or something. Do you know what I mean? D'Agostino-Talk 23:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok! when you're done, just link it to the main page. Gracias! D'Agostino-Talk 00:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hm, well we do have about fifteen writers.... and im not sure how many chaps there will be. probably alot XD. And your drawings were really cool! D'Agostino-Talk 00:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You mean, ur char "Lorelei Stone" dates my char? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a very good idea, thank you. I want our original characters to date. Josh McLean , is it? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Well... If you read my collab from the beginning, I think you would understand what happened to him... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha I saw the message you put on Josh's wall about the characters dating. And I would, but Alex has a gf in the group already. Maybe Evan D'agostino? He's a son of Athena (I still don't know how old he is) and I think that would be better. D'Agostino-Talk 19:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Although maybe I could just have alex and his gf be friends?D'Agostino-Talk 19:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm well I think the whole thing is a good idea... I'll just make a couple edits ok? D'Agostino-Talk 19:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Just like his character page and the prologue where it says that I have a girlfriend. No, I just made it so they've always been good friends. Although i think we should figure out how our characters began dating? D'Agostino-Talk 20:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not really done making Alyssa's character. But I think after Center of Light finds you, maybe we become friends, and then theres the big fight. D'Agostino-Talk 20:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh I just made it so they're just friends (and never dated). I only wrote that down on one page, so i just changed it :P D'Agostino-Talk 20:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Um... some are made on Face your manga (just search for it on google) and the smaller pics were made on elouia (also, it'll pop up on google) D'Agostino-Talk 20:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It was on the Center of Light mainpage, but I just changed "girlfriend" to "best friend". And er... what do you main by awkward moment? D'Agostino-Talk 20:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm... well maybe my character had a crush on her too, and he says "I love you" back, so they start to date. D'Agostino-Talk 20:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Well the collab is going kinda slow. My next chapter is ten chapters away... I was thinking that if someone doesnt edit their chapter within 3 days, it goes to another person. Or just limit the members. D'Agostino-Talk 20:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah. I just wish there weren't so many members. There's going to be so many different stories going on... : / D'Agostino-Talk 21:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's fine. I'll do the same with my character. And what did you mean by "the new ending"? For your chapter? D'Agostino-Talk 21:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah I read that, and it was really good! It made a lot more sense than the first one. Also, I edited Alex's page. D'Agostino-Talk 21:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I gave you a wrong website for making pics for characters. Don't go on Elouai, go to Lunaii. Lunaii is a lot better if you ask me... D'Agostino-Talk 21:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I just have one question. Why is your characters page a Category Page? D'Agostino-Talk 22:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You should make it like a normal page haha :P D'Agostino-Talk 22:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Copy+Paste makes things very easy. D'Agostino-Talk 22:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You did it with your blogs... D'Agostino-Talk 22:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha ok then. Good Luck :P D'Agostino-Talk 23:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) hahaha nice :P Glad i could help :D D'Agostino-Talk 04:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) i think we are, except we are gunna wait until may 14th (MY BDAY :DDD) and then we will write again. D'Agostino-Talk 21:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ahaha nice drawing! great job on it! D'Agostino-Talk 23:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) go on chat brosef... D'Agostino-Talk 00:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) go on chat brosef! D'Agostino-Talk 21:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) aw, soory. i was talking with my family.. :/ D'Agostino-Talk 22:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) hey, i edited the Chiaroscuro page so ur character pic was below your name. i can switch it back if you want, but i think it looks better the way it is. also, my youtube isnt working, so ill check out the song later. gracias for the bday wished :DD D'Agostino-Talk 05:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) go on chat brosef! ill be on this time! D'Agostino-Talk 23:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) hey you on? go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey, I finished the chap. Edit the parts i got wrong. Also, here are the things you need to know before Josh finishes his chap. 1: Demetra isn't really a traitor. When she stabs Kat, it's an illusion. Kat isn't hurt. 2: Garret has joined Dark Circle (I think) 3: Demetra murders Preslav before she breaks us out of jail. 4: Garret should be sucked back into Shadow world (an idea, it would be cool) after he kisses you. He also gives us all Ambrosia in cell. (This doesn't have to happen) 5: Demetra found a real member of the order of spies (If you dont know what that is, its on the DC page) and pretended to be the spy for DC, letting her kill Preslav and let us escape. D'Agostino-Talk 00:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) dude, i cant go on at all tomorrow. from school till 7 i have a fair thinig, and then after that i have church from 7-9! srry buddy... D'Agostino-Talk 04:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) of course im joining the other side of power! :D D'Agostino-Talk 00:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) hey hey, go on our chat D'Agostino-Talk 02:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ahaha what do you mean by intersting?? lol D'Agostino-Talk 04:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ get on! just chatting on random stuff lora 05:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC)